


Alec's Big Break

by mehna



Series: I Found You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Musician Alec Lightwood, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: Six months after 'Come Find Me' and Alec's Album is going to be released to the world, Magnus has just finished filming for the movie and they're headed out to New York for Alec's first ever live performance.*Can probably be read on it's own but there are some references to the first part of this series





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boyfriend Tag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! 
> 
> I'm turning it into a series! :D I really liked writing the first part of this and I'm definitely looking forward to writing more of their Celebrity lifestyle, especially with their YouTube videos since I've noticed there's a lot of challenges that they could do after doing some research. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and get the next one posted within the next week!

Magnus turned the button to start recording and sat down on the little pillows nest he and Alec had made in Magnus' bedroom.

Alec instantly wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Magnus told him that he had a rule that he’d hardly ever edited things out in his videos. He felt they were more real that way and would only break the rule if it was something that would get copyrighted or was private, and so Alec had to be on his best behaviour because every single one of Magnus’ now 8 million subscribers would most likely see their every move.

Not that he cared.

The whole world could know that he was in love with Magnus Bane. He’d shout it from every roof top simply because it was true.

“Stop staring at me like that,” Magnus scoffed and hit his chest playfully.

“Can’t help it,” Alec muttered under his breath and Magnus beamed at him before kissing his cheek. Alec blushed but smiled anyway.

“Right,” Magnus clapped his hands together and turned back to face the camera. “So, you all know Alexander here, and this video is definitely long overdue, but welcome to...” Magnus paused and looked at Alec expectantly.

Alec frowned. “What?”

“Oh my God,” Magnus groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “We talked about this right before I pressed record.”

“Did we?”

“We did!” Magnus exasperated and got up. “I can’t do this! I can’t-”

“No! Wait!”Alec reached out and grabbed his hand before he could rush away. “Wait baby, come back.” He tugged on Magnus’ hand a little and Magnus fell - gracefully of course - onto Alec’s lap. “I was just messing with you.”

Magnus scoffed and hit his chest again. “You little minx. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because,” Alec began, turning as much as he could with Magnus in his lap and reaching behind himself, fumbling under a pillow there. “I went all out for this.” He pulled out a little pastel blue and gold party hat that he’d stashed and secured it around his head, letting the elastic sit under his chin. He debated getting Magnus one but then decided against it, knowing it’d look silly if Magnus’ hair was spiked up like it usually was for his videos. Instead, he handed Magnus a party horn that matched his hat and gave him his best dazzling smile.

Magnus beamed at him and placed a hand on his cheek, running his thumb along his cheekbone tenderly. “You’re adorable, you know that?” Alec shrugged but there was a bashful smile on his face too. Magnus pressed a little kiss on his nose. “Ready?” Alec nodded and they both turned back to the camera.

“Welcome to...” Magnus began, party horn at the ready while Alec held his little glitter and confetti popper in the air above them as they both spoke at the same time,

“The Boyfriend Tag!”

Alec popped the popper and Magnus blew the horn, letting glitter rain down on them. It was odd but perfect in its own way. Alec knew he probably looked like he’d just bathed in glitter but being with Magnus meant he was used to it by now.

“Okay, I’m pretty sure you all know how it works, but since I tend to post a lot on my other social media, we’ll skip out some questions and Alexander and I will pick random one’s to answer. And then we’ll take to twitter to answer some of your direct questions for us.” Magnus turned side to side in Alec’s lap, looking for his phone. “Where’s the phone?”

“You were supposed to be prepared for this,” Alec chastised and Magnus shot him a glare. Alec rolled his eyes fondly before sighing. “You can use mine.”

Magnus smiled and reached into Alec’s front pocket, pulling his phone out. He put the passcode in and loaded up a website with various questions, scrolling through them while Alec looked too.

“Well everyone already knows when and where we met, so we can do the when was our first date question,” Magnus said and placed the phone down so he could look back at the camera.

“It was about three months after we met,” Alec said and Magnus nodded. “It was right after Magnus signed on with my parents and we went out for lunch and then I showed you around L.A.” he picked up the phone and scrolled through again before choosing. “When was our first kiss?”

Magnus beamed at that and Alec bashfully looked down. “It wasn’t even on a date,” Magnus began and Alec groaned, hiding his face in Magnus’ chest. Magnus patted Alec’s head fondly as he spoke to the camera. “I was on set for Magic Mike and Alexander was there with Trace, we just so happened to bump into each other. It was a day or two after our first date I think. Anyway, I was just getting lunch and he came up to me and we talked for a bit, then I had to go back to shooting and just as he was going to enter Trace’s trailer, he ran after me and asked if he could kiss me. It was the sweetest thing ever.”

“Next question,” Alec mumbled.

“Who said I love you first? We both did. It was what, four months in I think? Well seven months since we met but four months of dating.” Magnus answered and Alec nodded in agreement.

He grabbed the phone and started scrolling again before scoffing. “These questions aren’t even adventurous, it’s like ‘what’s your eye colour?’, ‘when’s your birthday?’, like I wouldn’t be able to answer that.” Alec scoffed again and Magnus watched him fondly. “I’m gonna look for fun questions.”

While Alec searched for his ‘fun questions’, Magnus pondered on Alec’s words and decided to go for it. “What colour are my eyes then?”

“Green, mostly anyway. There’s gold there too. When you’re happy, excited or the sun’s shining on them the gold is more visible.” Alec answered without looking up from the screen, as if it was second nature to answer that. Magnus’ breath hitched in his throat but Alec didn’t seem to notice. “And 8th December, before you ask when your birthday is.”

Magnus shook his head with a little huff...what a show off.

“Okay, okay what would I eat every day if could?” Alec asked and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Fried cheese, which is unbelievably unhealthy for your body Alexander.”

“I don’t see you complaining,” Alec muttered under his breath. “Okay, something most people don’t know about us.”

“You’re an exceptional archer,” Magnus declared instantly. “Seriously, he has like the perfect shot, have you seen his arms?”

Alec scoffed and pointedly looked to Magnus’ chest that was hidden under Alec’s hoodie. Shame really...

“Yours is that you love video games, you’re my little nerd.” Alec teased and bopped Magnus’ nose when a slight blush formed on his cheeks.

“Next question,” Magnus plucked the phone out of Alec’s hand and scrolled through. “What am I afraid of?”

“Acid wash jeans,” Alec grinned and Magnus shivered.

“Devils spawn they are,” he grimaced and then poked Alec’s chest. “Yours is food poisoning.”

“Well if you grew up with Izzy, you’d be scared of it too.” Alec retorted dryly.

“Touché, Alexander, touché,” Magnus turned back to the phone. “Um...ooh, this one’s good. Do we have any traditions?”

Alec smirked. “Tuesday’s and Bank Holidays?”

“Alexander,” Magnus gasped as his eyes darkened slightly, throat suddenly hoarse and lips dry.

Magnus licked his lips and Alec watched the movement; how Magnus’ pink tongue darted out between his glossy, plump lips. He shook his head and cleared his throat, turning back to the camera and ignoring the slight tightness in his pants. “Every Friday we try and meet up if we can fit it in our schedules, go for lunch and ride on a bus, listening to music off my playlists like when we met.” Alec answered.

Magnus cleared his throat too and turned back to the camera, feeling a little flustered but managed to contain himself. “Yeah, we try to do that every week.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Alec’s phone rang in Magnus’ hand. Alec debated whether to pick it up or not but after seeing it was his mom, he answered the call and Magnus, still on his lap, flopped back so he was spread out partly across the pillows and partly across Alec.

“Hey Mom,” Alec greeted, absently rubbing Magnus’ stomach. Magnus placed one hand over Alec’s and locked their fingers together.

 _“Alec, I had to change yours and Magnus’ flight for tomorrow,”_ Maryse said and Alec frowned. _“Your father and I have a last minute call to a client in Japan early tomorrow morning that we can’t reschedule so we wouldn’t have been able to see you off if you left early. I’ll send over the new details and I spoke to Luke, you won’t be late for your performance.”_

“Okay, sure. See you tomorrow then, love you.”

 _“Love you too,”_ Maryse replied and then hung up.

“She had to change our flights till later in the day so we’ve got the morning free.” Alec told Magnus and he beamed before pulling himself back up to reclaim his position on Alec’s lap.

“Woo!” He thrust his fists up in the air in triumph. “Lie in!”

Alec shook his head fondly and kissed his cheek. “You’re a dork.”

“Okay, let’s go to twitter,” Magnus decided and opened the app on Alec’s phone. He found his earlier tweet and scrolled through the replies for a good question. “@malecslays wants to know what our favourite bonding activity is.” Alec snorted and Magnus playfully hit his arm. “Behave, you,” he reprimanded.

“I’d say cooking, we like to cook or bake things together when we have free time. Either that or we sometimes sing or dance together,” Alec mused and Magnus nodded in agreement, thinking back to all the various meals they’d cooked and deserts they’d baked.

“@frankiebxne asks what part of your boyfriend’s body does he like to be kissed the most.” Magnus smirked at the camera. “Well Frankie, to answer your question, Alexander has a _very_ sensitive neck. Watch this.”

And before Alec could do anything, Magnus kitten licked _that_ spot behind his right ear and Alec let out a little whimper that was so soft and quiet, most people wouldn’t have even heard it. He blushed furiously and hid his face in his hands.

“It always works,” Magnus winked and wrapped an arm around Alec’s neck, letting his fingers run through the soft dark locks, gently massaging his scalp. “@prettyinxpurple asks who’s most likely to start a fight and who’s most likely to end it?”

Alec removed his hands from his face and raised his head as he pondered on the question. Though they had only been together for six months which could still count as the honeymoon phase of the relationship, they hadn’t really had any big fights. Magnus seemed to be thinking the same as he shook his head as he answered,

“Neither. We haven’t really had a fight that’s super big or anything. I don’t know if we ever would either, but if we did, I think we’d both start it and both fix it because communication is key and personally, I think we’re quite good at that.”

Alec bobbed his head in agreement. “Yeah, I agree. I think it’s like the main thing to make a relationship work, for you to be open and honest and if there’s something wrong then you should always tell your significant other.”

“We bicker though, I wouldn’t call it fighting because we’re not actually angry or hurt by the other, and it’s just like banter I guess. Like you always get grumpy about me being a blanket hog or the fact that I’m not a morning person but you’re never actually angry about it. If you were, you’d tell me and I’d do the same with you.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Alec nodded again.

“Okay this one’s for you personally Angel. @MagnificentBane asks if you can say where exactly my ten piercings are and which one is your favourite.” Magnus put the phone down on his lap and covered both his ears with his hands.

“Okay first of all, trick question, you have eleven piercings. On your left ear you have a standard one on your lobe, one on the upper lobe and two on your cartilage. You wear hoops for them all but you’ve got that dangly chain thingy that goes from the bottom to the top and you’ve also got that snake one that goes through both cartilage ones.” Alec paused to take a quick breath and continued, using his hands to gesture the placements on his own ear. “Then on your right ear you have the standard lobe and then a second lobe. Then one on the auricle thingy and one a little below that and then one on your cartilage for that ear too. And then you have the tragus thing.  You wear mostly hoops for them too with little things dangling off them like feathers or beads. And you sometimes change some hoops for studs. And then your eleventh piercing is your belly button but you took it out a couple months after getting it done when you were 15 because you didn’t like it anymore.” He licked his lips, inhaling another deep breath. “As for my favourite, probably the two cartilage ones because that whole snake winding thingy looks really cool but in all honestly I love all of them. They suit you and I just really, really love them all.”

And with that final eloquent statement, his impromptu speech was finished. Magnus stared wide eyed at him and gulped visibly, wondering where the hell all that knowledge came from.

“Do you have some piercing kink I don’t know about?” he asked after a moment of hesitation and Alec blushed.

“No, it’s just one of the things that I thought was really cool about you when I first saw you, along with your eyes and sense of style.”

“Well...” Magnus was a little breathless but he couldn’t help it. “That was quite the explanation my darling, I’m sure @MagnificentBane will be thrilled with your response.”

“Yep,” Alec nodded and reached for the phone, seemingly unaware of Magnus’ little breakdown. “@tylerscott asks what is the strangest thing my boyfriend is attracted to about me.” Alec thought on it for a moment before his eyes widened and he faced the camera directly. “He has a thing about my hands.”

“No I don’t! You’re the one that always plays with _my_ hands, not the other way round!” Magnus retorted, breaking out of his daze.

“Yeah but I only do it when I’m nervous. You always hold my hand to stop me from fidgeting and so I fiddle with your rings and fingers but only because you initiate it, whereas you always play with my hands whether you’re nervous or not. You like put your rings on me or your bracelets and then like, I don’t know, kinda massage my fingers. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Alec argued back and grinned in triumph when Magnus blushed a little.

“Okay yeah I might like your hands. But look!” he reached for one of Alec’s hands and held it up to the camera. “It’s perfect. Maybe it’s because you’re an archer but still, they’re perfect. And you have remarkably long fingers,” Magnus winked and Alec scoffed, pulling his hand out of Magnus’ grip.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Don’t judge me,” Magnus smirked, “I don’t say anything about your _thing_ for my Adam’s Apple.”

Alec blushed but didn’t hide the smile on his face. “That’s true, it’s just...I don’t know. Sexy I guess.” He shrugged, and then as an afterthought added, “you know there’s a Tumblr page that’s dedicated to it.”

Magnus gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. “You actually searched for pictures of it?”

“Wha-no! I...I-that’s not what I said!” Alec stuttered and Magnus shook his head in disbelief, a wide grin plastered on his smug face.

“But that is _exactly_ what you implied, my Alexander. I bet you even follow it!”

Alec ducked his head in embarrassment and Magnus placed a palm on his hot cheek, still grinning like an idiot.

“You’re absolutely adorable, darling.” Magnus planted a soft, lingering kiss on the top of his head and returned his attention to the phone, deciding to spare his boyfriend from possible combustion. “Okay, @jorgiosergio asks what is the first thing your boyfriend does in the morning. Let me tell you something, Jorgio, my boyfriend here has absolutely no concern whatsoever for how my day starts, and the asshole that he is, the bugger just get’s up to go shower before I’m even awake!”

“That’s not true and you know it!” Alec defended himself, glaring at Magnus before turning to look at the camera. “I’ll tell you the _real_ version of that, Jorgio. Magnus here isn’t a morning person, and he’ll press snooze on the alarm like fifteen times before he even bothers to open one eye! And, as soon as it goes off, if we’re not already close, he’ll just like, wrap around me like a sloth on a tree so I can’t get up, and then when I _do_ finally get up, sometimes over two hours later, he calls _me_ inconsiderate!”

“That’s one hundred percent true,” Magnus grinned, not even denying it this time. He then turned and pouted at Alec. “But don’t you like cuddling with me?”

“I do,” Alec was quick to correct, because if anything, he was probably the clingy one. “Of course I do, but we both have work and or other engagements to get to, and I like to start my day early and get on with whatever I have to do.”

“Like me,” Magnus winked and Alec just ignored that comment, choosing to read out the next question instead.

“This one’s directly for you baby, @lightbane asks how many instruments does Alec actually play?” Alec lifted his face from the phone and frowned before muttering to himself, "that felt so weird to say my name... Alec, Alec? Alexander, no... Alec."

Magnus watched him in his own little world and then Alec shook his head as if to get rid of the weirdness of saying his own name and looked at Magnus expectantly. Magnus grinned at his adorableness before placing both of his hands in front of the camera in a closed fist position.

“Okay, I totally got this,” he began and took a deep breath. “Guitar, Ukulele, Piano, Violin, Cello, Flute, Piccolo, Bass, Double Bass,” Magnus counted each one off by lifting a finger, “Harmonica, Banjo, Me, Drums and Saxophone. That’s the main ones, and then like different types of African drums, xylophone and of course the triangle.” Magnus beamed and winked at the camera, “My darling Alexander is a man of _many_ talents.”

Alec scoffed and shook his head fondly at his boyfriend but couldn’t help the rush of love within him knowing that Magnus remembered all of that.

“Oh,” Magnus added as an afterthought, “he’s also learning to play the Harp so there’s that.”

Alec nodded in affirmation. It was the next instrument on his list and he’d been practicing almost every day for the past month.

He turned to look at Magnus with a soft smile but it fell off his face as soon as he saw the manic grin on his boyfriends face.

Alec knew exactly where this was going.

“No!” He protested and Magnus furrowed his brows in mock innocence.

“What, Angel?”

“You know exactly what,” Alec said with a glare and Magnus just shrugged, his manic grin coming back into his features.

“You’re right,” he winked and turned to the camera. “I’m still gonna do it though!”

“Magnus!” Alec groaned but resigned himself to his fate, knowing that Magnus wouldn’t let it go that easily. He hid his face in Magnus’ chest while Magnus told his embarrassing story.

“So, picture sweet, little seven year old Alexander wanting to learn a second instrument after ukulele. He reads the leaflet thingy that the school offers and takes it to his lovely parents who obviously encourage his desire to pursue music. He points to ‘Clarinet’ insisting he wants to learn it, and his parents happily oblige, signing him up for lessons.”

Alec groaned again and buried his face further into Magnus’ solid chest, knowing the embarrassing part was to come.

“So you all may be thinking, Magnus, why didn’t you list Clarinet then as one of the instruments he plays?” Magnus grinned wickedly and spared a second to kiss the top of Alec’s head. “I’ll tell you why. Poor little Alexander here was so disappointed on his first lesson that he quit and changed instruments, all because this adorable goofball thought he signed up for Castanets, you know those Spanish clicky thingies,” Magnus did the motion with his hand to Alec’s dismay. “Maryse told me you got home from school that day with the most adorable pout and that she found it hilarious, especially since she has a Spanish heritage.”

Alec mumbled something that was incoherent as his face was smushed against Magnus’ chest.

“What was that darling?”

Alec sighed and lifted his face from his safe, warm hiding spot. “I said, I was only seven. And to my defence, the words are really similar.”

“Sure they are my love.” Magnus kissed his cheek but Alec was having a hard time believing the sincerity of his statement. “Maybe I should get you some Castanets for your birthday, how would you like that?”

Alec’s saddened face seemed to dissipate within second to be replaced by a dazzling smile. He nodded eagerly and Magnus’ heart ached with how much he loved his Alexander.

“Alright Angel, go on. Next Question.” Magnus said softly and Alec reached for the phone, his smile still firmly planted on his face.

Alec cleared his throat and tightened his arm around Magnus’ waist before talking. “A lot of people asked this one. What is something that you wish the other didn’t do?” He didn’t even pause for two seconds before continuing. “Mine would definitely be you doubting yourself. I get the rational ones and stuff but sometimes you overthink things even more than I do and you just keep going and going with things that you doubt about yourself even though we both know you’re like badass and can literally do anything. That said, I still love seeing the smile on your face after you achieve something you doubted you would, I just wish you wouldn’t make it harder on yourself during the process and believe in yourself like I do.”

By the time he’d finished talking; Alec wasn’t looking at Magnus anymore. His eyes were trained on a loose thread in his sweater as if this was something that he’d ponder on a lot and needed to get off his chest.

Magnus swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and when he couldn’t think of anything with that much meaning to reply with, he blurted out the first thing on his mind when hearing that question. “Fuck sake, Alexander.” Alec looked back at Magnus with his brows furrowed in confusion. “I was going to joke and say your snoring but then you just come out with all that sweet stuff.”

“Hey...I don’t snore,” Alec retorted and Magnus was filled with a wave of emotion at the fact that Alec knew him well enough to purposely brush off all that he’d just let out so Magnus didn’t have some sort of emotional breakdown on camera.

“I believe you do, Alexander. Its okay, I think it’s rather adorable. You sound like a little lawnmower.”

Alec huffed. “You know what? I think we’ll end the video there.”

“Aww,” Magnus cooed, running his fingers through Alec’s hair before stroking his cheekbones tenderly, “my little grumpy cat.” He kissed Alec’s nose and then wrapped both arms around him, turning to face back to the camera. “But I am a little hungry so yeah, we’ll stop the video here. Thank you for watching and thank you to all of those who tweeted us questions. We’re sorry if we didn’t answer yours but don’t worry, I’m sure there’ll be plenty more opportunities in the future. We hope you have a marvellous day and see you soon!”

“Byeee!” Alec said in a sing-song voice.

“Yes, byeeee!” Magnus parroted and Alec scoffed, reaching forward to turn off the camera but it still caught his ‘you dork’.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and fell back onto the pillows, pulling Magnus close to snuggle up to him.

Magnus silently stared into his beautiful hazel eyes, gently running his fingers over Alec’s nose, eyebrows, lips, cheeks, admiring his stunning features.

And then his stomach growled.

Alec laughed a little breathlessly and leaned forward to kiss Magnus softly. He sucked on Magnus’ plump lower lip, savouring the taste of his lip gloss which today, had a raspberry flavour before pulling back with a few more chaste kisses.

“Come on baby, let’s get some food in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is comments something that you'd be interested in? Like how I did in 'Come Find Me' on Magnus' Coming Out video? I wasn't sure about it but if you liked that aspect, then let me know and I'll add it in the next chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed these goons and the fluff galore :D  
> See you soon!


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec vlog their day as they head out to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I've added comments in here since some of you said yes to that. 
> 
> There's a little but of smut in this chapter. I would have asked if that was something you wanted but every other time I have asked, the answer has always been yes so I just went with it. If it's not your thing, let me know and I can mark it within the chapter so you can skip it in the future. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec woke up as his second alarm rang through the air, the moonlight streaming through the opening in the curtains and casting shadows over his face. He shifted a little, taking note of the weight on him supplied by Magnus himself. Alec tilted his head down to see Magnus’ soft black hair fanning his chest and tickling his nose a little while the majority of Magnus’ torso was sprawled across Alec, locking him in place.

With a quiet chuckle, Alec turned to look at the clock on the bedside table to see it was just past 3a.m. Their flight wasn’t until 8a.m and knowing how much of a morning person Magnus was, Alec decided to let him sleep in for a bit. While Alec had spent the majority of the previous evening rehearsing for the coming small concert he was doing in New York that evening, Magnus had edited and posted their recently filmed video, adding music, his little memes and other things he does. Without even turning the screen of his phone on, Alec could tell that he had multiple notifications if the LED light constantly flashing was anything to go by. He decided to reply to them later and opted for going for his usual morning run just to wake up, regardless of the fact that it was the middle of the night.

Trying his best not to wake Magnus, Alec turned the small lamp on and shuffled out from underneath him causing Magnus to make an adorable little snuffle sound as he stirred. Alec then watched as Magnus reached for the pillow on Alec’s side of the bed and smushed his face into it, hugging it close.

Not being able to resist the sight in front of him, Alec quickly took a picture on his phone, ignoring the banners notifying him of tweets and comments from various social media. He changed his wallpaper to the new photo and then headed towards the bathroom, taking his work out clothing with him.

He left a note for Magnus on their fridge, knowing Magnus would head there first once he was awake, and then gathered his earphones and phone before heading out of Luke’s apartment that Magnus was staying in while he was filming. He waved to Toby, the doorman, before easing into a steady jog as he left the building.

***

Magnus snuggled further into the pillow, inhaling deeply as he savoured the scent that was just so _Alec._ And then his brain registered that he was hugging a pillow rather than his Alexander and he groaned, flopping his arms about on the bed to find his stupid, selfish boyfriend that would get out of bed before Magnus even woke up resulting in no cuddles.

With his eyes still shut, Magnus rolled over the wide expanse of the bed, only making its emptiness more painful, and ended up falling onto the soft, carpeted floor wrapped up in the duvet. Magnus huffed and blew the hair out of his face before scrambling to his feet.

“Helloooo,” he whined, stretching out the sound reminding him of Dory’s conversation with a whale from Finding Nemo.

When he got no response, he shook his head in annoyance and stormed to the bathroom, tying on a royal blue silk robe over his boxer clad body. After brushing his teeth, fixing his hair and checking the time to find it was just after 4:30a.m, Magnus decided that today would be a vlog worthy day since he was going to Alec’s first ever live performance in the evening.

Even if he was pissed that he didn’t get his morning cuddles, he was exceptionally proud of his Alexander and how far he’s come in the six months they’ve been dating.

Magnus stifled a yawn and turned his camera on as he walked into the living room, the only sound in the apartment coming from the soft padding of his bare feet on the floor.

“Good morning my darlings,” Magnus greeted with an elegant wave. “It’s ridiculously early right now so excuse me if I keep yawning. Anyway, today, Alexander and I are heading to New York since he’s got his first ever live performance tonight after his album for Shadowhunters is released this afternoon. Make sure you go by it. His voice is beautiful. His music is beautiful. And of course, _he_ is beautiful,” he winked at the camera as said that and walked into the kitchen in search for food.

He then spotted the note stuck to the fridge and smiled to himself as he peeled it off. “So I woke up all lonely today, turns out he’s gone for a run. Selfish asshole leaving me all cold.” Magnus muttered but was still smiling at the little smiley face with heart eyes that Alec drew. “Right, I need tea.” Magnus flicked the kettle on and then hopped onto the counter, letting his legs swing in the air. “So I’ll be back in New York for the next few weeks which means I’ll have my baby Joyo back!”

Joyo, Magnus’ cat, was far too old and fragile to be travelling whenever Magnus was so he had spent the last six months away from him. Jocelyn and Luke were looking after him along with Clary when she wasn’t with Magnus, so now that Magnus was done filming and he had some free time before promoting starts, he was ecstatic to be able to spend that time at home with his family.

To put the cherry on top, Alec would be staying with him for the time as he worked on his new music. After the release for the film’s soundtrack, Luke had told Magnus that he was planning on signing Alec onto their label but it was a surprise so he wasn’t allowed to say anything.

Magnus had almost blurted it out a couple of times but held back at the last second. Luckily, Alec would find out today after his performance, and Luke said that Magnus could surprise him.

Just as the kettle finished boiling, the front door opened and in walked a sweaty, far too delicious looking Alec. He instantly pulled his lose tank over his head and Magnus practically drooled at the sight of his bare chest. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen it before, it still made him feel all hot and bothered, but Alec just had that effect on him.

Alec had his earphones in, probably listening to some form of Phil Collins, which Magnus found out very early in their relationship that Alec loved to listen to during his morning run. He casually strolled into the kitchen, humming along to what Magnus acknowledged to be ‘Sussudio’ and panting a little just as he caught Magnus’ eye and flashed a blinding smile.

“Hey baby,” he greeted as he pulled out his bright blue earphones, ones that Magnus remembered from one of their silent bus escapades from when they met.

All of Magnus playful anger at Alec leaving him earlier that morning dissipated as he sauntered over and positioned himself in between Magnus’ legs. Magnus, wanting to hold Alec close to him, placed the camera down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck as he leaned in to peck his lips. Well, he intended for it to be a peck, but Alec’s lips have always been addicting so it turned into a languid, drawn out kiss with like four pecks after it, not that Magnus was counting.

“Hello to you too,” Magnus replied a little breathlessly and Alec kissed his cheek. Then, as if Magnus just remembered he was supposed to be angry, he frowned and playfully swatted at Alec’s naked chest, picking the camera back up to film. “You left me this morning. I woke up and it was all cold, and I didn’t get my morning cuddles, I didn’t get my morning kisses, I didn’t get my morning fu-”

Alec slapped a hand over Magnus’ mouth before he could finish and Magnus grinned against his palm before kissing it. He then walked over to the kettle and pulled out a mug and a tea bag, making Magnus’ drink for him and passing it over before taking a bottle of water out of the fridge for himself. 

“Have you spent the morning complaining about me getting up early then?” Alec asked taking a few large gulps.

Magnus was momentarily distracted by the way Alec’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and his eyes picked up on a small bead of sweat that was trailing down Alec’s gloriously long neck. He shook his head and cleared his throat before answering. “Don’t be ridiculous, I have other things to talk about too. Believe it or not darling, you’re not my only topic of conversation.” He teased, taking a sip of his tea.

Alec gasped in mock offence and placed a hand over his heart. “You wound me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “There’s only room for one drama queen in this relationship and I think we both know who holds that title.”

“Of course,” Alec agreed with a serious tone. “Forgive me your highness,” he bowed and curtseyed in front of Magnus and as he rose, he placed a quick kiss on Magnus’ exposed inner thigh making Magnus’ eyes darken slightly.

He then walked around to the living room, picking up his discarded t shirt as he called out over his shoulder, “Mom said she’ll be here with the others at 6 so get dressed, I’m gonna go jump in the shower real quick.”

Magnus’s eyes trailed down to his ass as he walked into the bedroom and he shook his head, turning back to the camera and drinking his tea. “It seems that I have my orders,” he winked and turned off the camera, downing the rest of his drink and heading straight for their room.

He heard the shower running in the en suite and Magnus walked in, knowing the door would be unlocked like always. Magnus silently stripped off his robe and boxers, listening as Alec hummed a tune that he couldn’t quite identify and then stepped into the shower, plastering himself to Alec’s back.

Alec yelped, startled at Magnus’ presence then relaxed back into him, pressing his ass to Magnus’ cock, slowly beginning to grind against him. Magnus pressed tiny little kisses that were like whispers of breath along Alec’s shoulders and back.

“Does it have to be a quick shower?” Magnus whispered by Alec’s ear, his hands running over Alec’s chest and gently twisting his nipples every so often.

Alec shook his head and let his head fall back on Magnus’ shoulder, giving Magnus more access to his neck. “We can be a little late,” he breathed out.

Magnus continued his ministrations on Alec’s neck, biting gently at the skin before licking over it and teasing Alec’s nipples until Alec finally had enough and turned in Magnus arms, attacking his lips within seconds.

Magnus moaned as Alec’s tongue wove its way into his mouth, swirling around his own. He pushed Alec back and trapped him between the wall and himself, his hands gripping under Alec’s thighs to hoist him up.

After wrapping his long legs around Magnus’ waist and arms around his neck, Alec began to grind down on Magnus erection, moaning softly as Magnus mouthed at his neck, nipping and sucking at every bit of skin he could reach. He left an impressive few hickeys decorating Alec’s neck and collarbones as he reached down to get a firm grip around both of their cocks that were leaking and hanging heavy between them.

“Fuck,” Alec cursed, gasping as Magnus moved his hand so their erections could slide together.

Both of their gathered pre come allowed Magnus to move his hand with less restraint and Alec moaned mercilessly as he covered Magnus’ hand with one of his own, aiding it’s movements to become faster and the tugs to become harder.

“Shit...Angel,” Magnus groaned and dove right back in to suck on the tender, lightly abused skin right above Alec’s collarbone.

Alec grabbed a fistful of Magnus’ hair with his free hand to pull him up and smash their lips together in a sloppy, lazy kiss. Magnus wasn’t even sure if it could be called kissing but it was so goddamn _hot_.

The steam from the shower surrounded them, their pants and gasps filling the air until Alec came with a drawn out moan of Magnus’ name, Magnus tumbling over the edge himself a few more tugs after.

“Good morning to you too,” Magnus mumbled as he gently let Alec down onto his shaky legs, keeping a firm grim around his waist to make sure he didn’t fall.

Alec laughed a breathy chuckle and leaned in to kiss Magnus’ slowly, just a slide of lips against slips. He hummed as he did so, as if affirming that yes, Magnus _did_ taste great and Magnus smiled as they pulled back, once again struck by how much he loved this beautiful Angel in front of him.

The rest of the shower was spent in silence bar from Alec humming along to random Disney songs making Magnus join in too. Alec washed his hair first and then Magnus’, gently massaging his scalp and kissing him softly in between washes.

He got out first, quickly patting himself dry and wrapping the towel around his waist before tugging Magnus out too and wrapping a towel around him like a sushi roll. Alec pulled Magnus close with the ends of the towel, drawing him in to peck his lips before guiding him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

Much to Magnus’ dismay, that was where they split apart, since Magnus took much longer than Alec did in getting dressed.

Alec was done in less than five minutes while Magnus dried his hair, pulling on some plain black boxers and black jeans with a green jumper on top, something casual for the five hour flight to New York. With a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head; he left the bedroom to make breakfast while Magnus finished moisturising his body.

“Darling, could you get the camera for me please?” Magnus called out to Alec who came back in with two glasses of juice, placing one on the vanity along with Magnus’ vlogging camera.

Magnus turned it on as Alec left the room again and he took a seat in front of his mirror to put on some makeup.

“Alright so I’ve just showered and Alexander has gone to make some breakfast before his parents and siblings get here, Trace too,” Magnus winked. “And I just wanted to talk about this channel.” Magnus began as he put some moisturiser on his face. “The amount of you lovely darlings that have watched these videos has risen _a lot_ over the last couple of months and I just wanted to say thank you for all of your amazing support. When I started out, this was all I had, posting skits and some dance choreography videos and it’s grown so much over the past couple of years. I probably wouldn’t have got the opportunity that I did with Magic Mike without you guys so from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I know my schedule has been a bit fucked up since I was shooting but as I mentioned earlier, I’ve got the next couple of weeks off so I’ll try and upload more content before everything else picks up again. Maybe I’ll get Alexander to do my makeup for one video,” Magnus grinned while applying a subtle golden eyeshadow to match with the golden leafy pattern embroidered on the black skinny jeans he was going to wear.

“Or you can tweet me or Alexander with suggestions if there’s anything you’d like to see. I saw someone ask for a sister versus boyfriend challenge and since we’ll be with Clary, I thought that would be fun to do. I’m actually really curious to see who’d win that, I’d need to pick out a prize though. I know for a fact that I’d beat Chase if it were me against him with questions about Alexander. He ordered pizza one evening when we were all hanging out and the one for Alexander had olives on it. Olives! And then he had the nerve to say he liked them, which you all know he doesn’t. Ignorant dick,” Magnus shook his head at the memory with no real malice behind his words. He and Jace had that sort of love hate relationship, always poking fun at one another and pranking each other much to Alec’s chagrin.

Just as he finished speaking and applying some black kohl on his upper and lower water line, Alec walked in with two bowls coming to lean against the side of the vanity so the camera just caught his side. He propped his feet up on the edge of Magnus’ seat and balanced the two bowl on his lap

“I do hate olives,” he grumbled with a grimace and Magnus chuckled fondly at him, opening his mouth when Alec held a spoon of yoghurt, blueberries and granola out to him.

“I know you do my love,” Magnus comforted by patting his knee after swallowing.

Alec shot him a grateful smile and ate as he watched Magnus apply mascara and lip gloss, feeding Magnus spoonfuls in between. Magnus had a sappy grin on his face as Alec talked to him (and the camera) about his day at the zoo a few days ago with Izzy, Max and Jace while Magnus was finishing up filming for the movie. He laughed when Alec went on a little too much about cows.

“What’s so special about cows darling?” Magnus asked, rubbing some product between his fingers and styling his hair into an elegant coif.

“I don’t know...I guess-I just...they’re friendly,” Alec answered, his tone rising in pitch towards the end making it sound more like a question, “they’re sweet, and they give you milk...” Magnus watched as he scratched the back of his neck and looked down to both of the bowls on his lap. “So that’s good, those are three good things. I mean cows; everyone likes cows, who doesn’t like cows? That’s madness.”

Magnus grinned as an outright offended look came upon his boyfriend’s face at the thought of someone not liking cows.

“They’re a little smelly,” said Magnus, just throwing that in there and Alec shrugged, absently feeding another spoonful to Magnus as he continued working on his hair.

“Well, you know, if humans lived in a barn, we’d be smelly too. We just shower all the time,” a little hint of sadness crossed his face as he added, “and I think cows don’t have that luxury.” His eyes brightened up and he looked to Magnus who could practically see a light bulb over his head as an idea popped into his mind. “I think we should provide more showers for cows. There should be a business in that somewhere.”

Magnus nodded his head in agreement. In honesty, it wasn’t something he had given much thought to before, but he loved his Alexander and if he was passionate about something then Magnus would no doubt be passionate about it as well. He’d burn down the whole world if they disagreed with his adorable, sweet and caring boyfriend.

He turned back to the camera and flashed a happy smile that he knew someone would comment on it being dopey. “Wise words from Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus got up and with a kiss to Alec’s forehead, he walked to the closet and shed his robe off, pulling on some red boxer briefs and his embroidered jeans. He faintly heard Alec shuffling around – probably to sit on the seat Magnus had just left vacated – and talking about how they could build cow showers in barns as he got dressed, huffing to himself when he realised he would struggle pulling on Alec’s black hoodie with _Lightwood_ printed on the back because his hair was already done.

Magnus walked back into the room and cleared his throat to get his attention. Once he did, Alec stopped mid sentence to turn around and without even asking what Magnus needed, he got up to help him.

“So on the daily, they can have their showers,” he said as he bunched up the hoodie making the neck wider so it wouldn’t ruin Magnus’ hair, “and then on special occasions, they should do a cow party Jacuzzi so it’s hot bubbly water. Everyone loves bubble baths, they shouldn’t only be limited to humans. Think how happy cows would get if they got a bubble bath every week, and then more people would visit them ‘cause they’ll smell like lavender and flowers and shit.” He helped Magnus pull his arms through and then smoothed down the hoodie before adjusting the strings around the neck. Alec then walked back over to the seat by the vanity and sat down. “I don’t know what stuff Magnus uses but I always come out of our bath smelling like a fucking rainbow. I don’t even know what a rainbow would smell like but I imagine it would be like these bomb thingies Magnus uses in our baths.”

Magnus smiled at the thought of their baths that Alec had insisted very early in their relationship they should have together. His argument was to conserve water but Magnus knew that was a lie. And so now, they never had a bath on their own and Magnus didn’t even realise how sappy it was until just then. He was so engrossed in thoughts of Alec and him in a bath that he failed to knowledge the fact that Alec had been talking about cows having a Jacuzzi.

He walked over to his adorable boyfriend and let one arm drop over his shoulder, resting on Alec’s chest. Alec’s hand instantly came up to intertwine with his without a second thought or a pause in his rambles that now seemed to be about llamas. Magnus picked up his juice, smiling fondly at Alec, and just as he was about to take a sip, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it darling,” said Magnus and walked to the door with his juice in hand, taking sips along the way.

“Hello,” he greeted, kissing Maryse and Isabelle’s cheek before hugging Robert and Max. He pinched Jace’s cheek and Jace went to ruffle his hair but Magnus swatted his hand away before he could, shooting him a stern glare that said ‘do not touch’.

Alec was already in the room by then, camera still in his hand as he greeted everyone and Izzy, Jace and Max instantly rushed to him to start talking on the camera about something making Magnus smile at the siblings.

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked Maryse and Robert as they sat down on the couch.

“No honey, we should get going soon. We don’t want you to miss your flight.” Maryse answered with a smile and Magnus nodded.

He headed back to the bedroom to pack up his makeup, robe and hair products and put it in one of his suitcases. He then gathered his and Alec’s breakfast bowls and took them to the kitchen to wash them before they leave, all the while Alec and his family chatting and laughing away about something on the camera.

Magnus didn’t mind it. In fact, his previous vlogs showed that his subscribers loved to see them in his videos, especially Alec, and he’ll watch over the content on the plane while he edited it.

When they finally piled into the car, Robert and Maryse sat in the drivers and passengers seat respectively while Max – Magnus’ vlog camera in hand – ushered Magnus in behind them, Izzy already claiming one of the three seats there. Alec and Jace got in the back two seats and Max instantly turned around with a glint in his eyes, grinning at Alec mischievously.

“Mom, turn the CD on please,” he asked kindly and Maryse obliged, within seconds the soundtrack to The Tokens’ ‘In the Jungle’ playing out through the car.

Alec groaned and hid his face in his hands as everyone started singing along, grumbling about annoying siblings and evil parents and Magnus turned in his seat as much as he could to affectionately pat his head, offering as much comfort as he could even though he had an ear splitting grin plastered on his face.

“I hate you all,” Alec muttered with a scowl that could even top Raphael’s.

“I wanna tell the story!” Jace announced with a rather determined hand raised in the air.

“Well it was his idea,” Izzy said with a shrug.

“A great idea,” Max added with a smirk in Alec’s direction, clearly taking great pleasure in his eldest brother’s embarrassment.

“I guess he was due one sooner or later,” Magnus teased with a wave of his hand. “Go ahead Tracie.”

Jace stuck his tongue out at Magnus like the mature adult that he was but still reached for the camera from Max’s hands, grinning so widely that Magnus thought his face might stay that way forever.

“Okay, so Alec here was seven-”

“Six,” Izzy interrupted.

“Six, and the musical genius he is, he wanted to do some performance for Mom and Dad since he’d just learnt his first song on the ukulele.”

Alec groaned again but made no move to tackle the camera out of Jace’s hands. Magnus reached a hand behind his seat and in less than a second, he felt Alec’s hand slide into his own. He gave it a little squeeze as Jace continued his story.

“He got us all to put on these matching lion onesies and got his ukulele, and he made us practice harmonising _all, fucking, day_. Like what seven year ol-”

“Six,” Izzy interrupted again and Jace glared at her.

“What _six_ year old knows how to harmonise? Anyway, so mom and dad come home and Alec gets all pumped ‘cause he’s super excited to show them what he’s organised using me and Iz as his little musical assistants, and mom and dad are obviously enthusiastic too and say they’ll watch after dinner.”

“This is the best part!” Max jumps excitedly in his seat and Jace nods in mutual excitement.

“So we eat, and then Alec sets up his little set in the living room. Him on his uke, Izzy with maracas made from empty bottles and rice, and then I got drums made from empty cardboard boxes using chopsticks as drumsticks. We even got a band name.”

“It was ‘Alec and The Other Two’, I bet you guys can take a guess at who picked it,” Izzy said with narrowed eyes in Alec’s direction.

“Actually, it was originally ‘Alec and The Other Two Who Can’t Sing,” Robert chimed in, tapping his hands against the wheel to the song playing in the background. “We told your brother to change it so he didn’t upset you both.”

“Gee thanks bro,” Jace scoffed and hit Alec’s arm while Izzy muttered an ‘I knew it’ under her breath. The others just tried their best to stifle their laughter and Magnus was imagining an adorable six year old Alec planning all of this.

“Okay, so come the time to perform, Izzy starts with that vocal intro and then I start playing the drums and then Izzy and I sing the A-weema-weh just like Alec wanted us to. Then, come his part of the actual lyrics, he got so excited for his first ever performance for Mom and Dad that he fainted before he could even finish the word ‘Jungle’.”

Jace, Izzy and Max burst out laughing while Robert, Maryse and Magnus tried to hide their own chuckles for the sake of Alec, who looked like he wanted the world to swallow him up.

“My baby didn’t just faint,” Maryse said between stifled giggles, “the poor thing wet himself too.”

Magnus lost it.

He hadn’t heard that part, and by the sounds of the howling laughter from Jace, Izzy and Max, they hadn’t either.

“Mom!” Alec spluttered from the backseat, so red that Magnus was afraid he might just combust.

“I’m sorry baby,” Maryse apologised though she didn’t sound very sorry.

Magnus had tears in his eyes and he praised his earlier self for choosing waterproof mascara. His stomach was hurting from how much he was laughing and as much as he didn’t want to laugh at Alec, the grumpy kitten look he had on his face just made it even more hilarious.

In the end, he brightened up and they all sang an A cappella version of the song for the rest of the ride to the airport.

***

They said their goodbyes off camera, Magnus not wanting to film it. It wasn’t that it was private or anything, but he’d miss this new family of his and he wanted to say bye to them properly.

Robert and Maryse hugged him tight, promising to come to New York soon to see both him and Alec. Izzy and Max practically squeezed him to death. Isabelle was heading out next week since it was New York Fashion Week so Magnus didn’t understand why she was acting as if he was leaving for a year or something. Either way, he embraced her all the same, kissing her cheek softly before pulling back.

He even hugged Jace, then pinched his cheek, and the smile he got in return was a little on the sad side. Magnus didn’t blame him though, he would miss him too.

Alec’s hugs lasted a lot longer, since he was definitely going to be busy for the next couple of months and wouldn’t be able to visit them as much as he’d hoped.

That said, both of them were under Robert and Maryse’ management so they’d still talk a lot even if they were swamped with work.

When they finally got past security check and waved them all goodbye, Alec took Magnus’ hand in his own, lifting it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it.

Magnus could tell he was a little sad. Alec had an amazing relationship with his family and it would be weird if he wasn’t feeling upset about leaving.

“We’ll see them soon my love,” Magnus comforted, carrying his water bottle in one hand with his carryon bag slung over his shoulder.

“I know, I’ll just miss them.”

Magnus didn’t know if anything he said would make it better, so he leaned up on his toes and kissed Alec’s cheek, offering a small smile when Alec turned to look at him.

Once they sat down in their waiting area, Magnus got his phone out and decided that they could reply to some comments as they waited for their flight to board. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulder so he could see the phone too, and Magnus snuggled into his side, savouring Alec’s scent that always made him feel like home.

He opened up Snapchat first, taking a picture with Alec looking out the windows while Magnus smiled into the camera. He drew a little moustache on Alec and wrote a caption, _About to board soon!_ , adding a little aeroplane emoji, the two boys holding hands and for the sake of it, a little cow one too.

After that, he opened up YouTube and went to his recent video, _The Boyfriend Tag_ , scrolling down to the comments to reply to some.

**Bellaamore**

OMG WHY ARE THESE TWO SO FREAKIN CUTE. Mags sat in his lap for the WHOLE video and Alec was just like yeah sure you can stay there it was adorable

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+Bellaamore** it’s a very comfortable seat
> 
> **Bellaamore**
> 
> **+MagnusBane** I’M DEAD

**malecslays**

You answered my question! Thank you thank youuu. Alec is so cute wtf. That whole party hat thing was like the cutest thing ever why are these two so fucking adorable? #relationshipgoals #otp

**Mags’Adam’sApple**

I FEEL YOU ALEC, I FEEL YOU.

**MalecLightBane**

Okay but for real why have we never seen you guys kiss on camera? You’re so affectionate with nose kisses and cheek kisses and hand holding yet you won’t kiss on camera? MAGNUS! SMOOCH YOUR MAN.

> **MagnusAngel**
> 
> **+MalecLightBane**  YES MAGNUS SMOOCH YOUR MAN.

“Look darling, they want me to smooch you on camera,” Magnus teased with a wink and Alec rolled his eyes.

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+MagnusAngel +MalecLightBane** you don’t have to tell me twice ;)

**ellabanexo**

How can Alec play so many instruments and here I am struggling to play the triangle in time with something. Is he even human wtf

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+ellabanexo** no my dear, Alexander is not human. He’s an Angel ;)

**TMIfan**

DID YOU SEE HOW MAGNUS SAID ‘ME’ WHEN LISTING WHAT ALEC PLAYS? I SAW YOU BRO.

> **magnusbabe**
> 
> **+TMIfan** omg I just went back and watched it how did I miss it the first time? That was so smooth.

**lucyrichards**

I SWEAR EVERYTIME MAGNUS CALLS HIM "ALEXANDER," I DIE! #MALEC4LIFE

> **maureenbrown**
> 
> **+lucyrichards** IKR like Magnus is the only one that gets that privilege talk about #relationshipgoals #MALEC4LIFE

**RaphaelSantiago**

This is gross.

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+RaphaelSantiago** We love you too Raphie ;) xx

**bohochicgirl**

That one dislike is from Camille

> **goldenarrow**
> 
> **+bohochicgirl** Magnus and Camille would have made a hot couple tho #banecourt
> 
> **magnificentmagnus**
> 
> **+goldenarrow +bohochicgirl** you must be blind if you think they’d be a hotter couple...Have you seen Alec? Malec are like the hottest couple to ever couple #MALEC4LIFE

“I want to heart that one darling,” Magnus said, pointing to the comment and Alec scoffed but made no move to stop Magnus.

“That’s gonna cause some drama,” said Alec and Magnus waved it off.

“If they think that Camille is hotter than you, I need to correct it. No one is hotter than you.” Magnus scrolled through some more and giggled when he came across a funny one. “Look at this one Angel.”

**justanothermalecshipper**

WHAT IS THIS TUESDAYS AND BANK HOLIDAYS TRADITION GUYS?  Did you see how flustered Mags got when Alec said that like I need to know what this is.

> **carriebane**
> 
> **+justanothermalecshipper** YES I SAW THAT Magnus you better tell us
> 
> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+carriebane +justanothermalecshipper** ;)

Alec huffed. “Something tells me that they’re not gonna be too pleased with that response. If anything, it makes it worse. Nothing good ever comes from you being so cryptic.”

Magnus gasped and turned to Alec with an offended look. “Okay, first of all, I wasn’t being cryptic, I was being coy. Second, would you prefer I tell them the truth?”

“Wha-no! Of course...I...No.” Alec stammered and Magnus smirked.

“That’s what I thought.”

Just then, Magnus’ phone pinged with a tweet and Magnus grinned as he opened it.

“Your lovely sister just watched our video darling,”

**@IzzyLightwood**

> @AlecLightwood How dare you insinuate that my food is poisonous, and you, @MagnusBane, how dare you agree!

**@MagnusBane**

> @IzzyLightwood Sorry cupcake but after that Christmas Beef you made, I don’t trust your culinary skills. Don’t worry though, you have many other redeeming qualities :D

**@IzzyLightwood**

> @MagnusBane Flattery will get you nowhere

**@MagnusBane**

> @IzzyLightwood Really? It always works on my other favourite Lightwood ;) @AlecLightwood

**@IzzyLightwood**

> @MagnusBane Oh please, Alec is totally smitten over you, of course it’d work on him.

**@MagnusBane**

> @IzzyLightwood Not all the time, sometimes I have to resort to drastic measures if flattery doesn’t work ;)

**@IzzyLightwood**

> @AlecLightwood confiscate your boyfriend’s phone please. @MagnusBane is being inappropriate.

“You’re unbelievable,” Alec shook his head at Magnus’ antics and took his phone from him, turning it off and putting it back in Magnus’ jeans pocket.

Magnus grinned and pecked Alec’s lips before getting up and stretching out his arms and legs. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

Alec looked at him with hopeful eyes, looking far too adorable and Magnus caved within second.

“Yes,” he sighed, “I’ll bring you something gooey and fattening from Starbucks when I get back.”

The rewarding grin he got was worth the extra walking and queuing.

***

After the plane took off, Magnus fished out his laptop and camera and transferred all the footage from the day before passing it over to Alec so he could take photos out of the plane’s window. Alec got his phone out and put one ear bud in Magnus’ ear, the other in his own as he put on a song by The Temptations.

He sipped on his sugary pink coloured frappe that he loved so much – Magnus found it hilarious that stoic and broody Alexander -I only wear black- Lightwood _loved_ frappes. That said, Magnus probably loved him even more because of it.

As he switched between taking photos, listening to the music and reading a novel, Magnus began going through the day’s vlog footage and his insides felt all fuzzy and warm when he got to the bit where Alec started talking about cows.

Magnus had slipped into the closet then to get dressed and so it was just Alec on the screen talking about his idea of cow showers.

Though he loved to listen to Alec talk, Magnus couldn’t even register the words he was speaking because he was too distracted by how adorable his boyfriend was.

Magnus thought back to when Alec had voiced his past fears about not ever being desired, and watching this video, Magnus couldn’t help but think that everyone was stupid if they thought this wasn’t desirable.

Alec was the sweetest, kindest, most adorable human being ever and Magnus found himself extremely lucky to be able to call him his.

“What’s that look for?” Alec asked, probably noticing Magnus’ smitten and sappy smile.

“I just love the shit out of you,” Magnus confessed and Alec blushed a little though there was a small smile on his face too as he held back his giggle at Magnus’ choice of words.

“I love the shit out of you too.” He leaned in, cupping Magnus’ cheek with his free hand and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. Alec didn’t pull back fully, resting their foreheads together so that their noses were touching and their lips were a hair’s breadth apart.

They stayed like that for a moment, drinking in the other’s features. Magnus committed Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes, his long lashes, his soft and plump rosy lips to his memory, never wanting to forget them.

When Alec did pull back, he pressed a few quick kisses to Magnus’ lips and then two to his nose before smiling a smile that was so open and happy that Magnus’ heart sang in his chest: _Yes, this is the one. And he’s all yours._

Alec eventually resumed his reading, though he kept one hand locked in Magnus’, which Magnus will admit, made it a little difficult to edit, but he wouldn’t ever complain about holding Alec’s hand. Alec would occasionally lift it up and press kisses to the back of it or to Magnus’ knuckles and then lower their clasped hands like that small little affectionate gesture didn’t just make Magnus melt in his seat.

As Magnus regained the ability to actually register what he was watching rather than thinking about Alec, he resumed the footage and beamed when he saw Alec do his little cute nose snuffle.

Without a heartbeat of hesitation, Magnus clipped that part of the video to barely two seconds and posted it onto his Instagram.

_@AlecLightwood Why are you so fucking cute? <3_

Magnus continued his editing and swooning over Alec all the way until the place landed. As they waited in luggage claim arm in arm, Magnus turned the camera on to vlog.

“Welcome back darlings,” Magnus grinned. “So Alexander and I have just landed and we’re waiting for our bags before we go to Dad’s to get Joyo! I’m so excited to see my baby again, and Alexander here will get to meet him.”

Alec smiled softly at the mention of Magnus’ cat. He knew he was old but special to Magnus and Alec had been buzzing about meeting him.

“We’ve got about,” Magnus paused, using his arm that was wrapped around Alec’s to lift Alec’s hand and look at the watch on his wrist, “three hours before Alexander’s show, so we might get something to eat. You hungry?”

Alec nodded eagerly with a lick of his lips. “Yeah, let’s get some Thai. There’s this restaurant that Lyds and I went to when I was here before that I wanna go to again.”

“I could go for some Thai,” Magnus agreed and was about to add more but then saw his and Alec’s suitcases. “There,” he pointed to them and Alec walked to the belt to get them, Magnus admiring the firmness of his ass as he bent down with an appreciative hum.

Magnus took the handle of his suitcase from Alec when he walked back over and they walked out to find the driver that Luke had hired for them. Magnus laughed when he saw the sign reading ‘Malec’ held up by a man who he remembers to be called Joey.

“Would you look at that,” Magnus chuckled, turning the camera to the sign.

“I wanna know who started that ship name,” Alec wondered and Magnus nodded in agreement. It had become somewhat of a thing in the recent months, the word ‘Malec’ seen almost everywhere over twitter and other social media platforms.

Once they were seated in the car, Magnus snuggled up to Alec’s side, savouring the warmth of his boyfriend. It was a lot colder in New York than it was in L.A but Magnus couldn’t say he minded it. Not when this was the first time that he was here with Alec.

“You okay baby?” Alec asked, rubbing Magnus’ arm up and down to radiate some heat.

“Yeah, just happy that we’re here,” Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to the underside of Alec’s jaw.

“Me too,” Alec agreed. “I actually really enjoyed it last time I was here and I’ve missed it.”

Magnus didn’t know what was going to happen for them in the long term, but from the way Alec has talked about New York and the way his whole face lit up as they drove the down the streets of the city, Magnus had a feeling that one day, they’d both be living here together. And he would be lying if he said that that thought didn’t completely turn his insides into mush.

The rest of the ride was silent. Magnus filmed random parts of their journey so he could later speed it up and add it onto whatever Alec filmed on the plane.

Alec was staring out the window in awe as if he was seeing the city in a different light, and maybe he was. The last time he was here, he was alone. But now he had Magnus by his side, and even though Magnus had lived here for most of his life, he couldn’t deny that it felt different to see the city with Alec beside him.

They pulled up outside Luke’s house in Manhattan and Magnus felt giddy, filled to the brim with excited energy at the thought of seeing his family again, and this time with Alec to introduce.

Magnus shivered as the chill from outside hit him when Alec opened the door. He held out a hand to Magnus and the latter tried not to swoon over Alec’s gentleman like gesture.

What did he do to deserve this precious Angel?

Jocelyn, Luke and Clary were all at the door, ready to greet them. Magnus turned to look at Alec to see a blinding smile on his face and if he wasn’t already sure, he definitely knew then that he’d spend the rest of his life keeping that smile there.

They walked up to the door, dragging their bags behind them and Magnus grinned as he got to the doorstep to see Jocelyn and Clary bouncing on their feet waiting to see them.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add the whole cow thing from one of Matt's interviews, it was too cute!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon for the last part in this series!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's first ever live show and two surprises :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo part two of this series done! 
> 
> Let me start by saying that I'm not as happy with this chapter as the other two, I kinda lost what I was going for during it but my friend Eliza helped me out and told me to add in Alec's surprise for Magnus (you'll see), so I hope you like that addition. Thank you Eliza and Happy Birthday dude! <3<3
> 
> Second, I did it so Alec wrote the songs Ruelle wrote for Shadowhunters because she seriously is a blessing to the show. Her music is incredible. I added Fragile World too because that's one of my favourite songs!  
> I googled the lyrics just to be safe, and it said that the line was "Is a replica of our own", but I always hear "Is a replica oh oh oh" so if I'm incorrect, tell me and I'll change it :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy the final chapter! <3

“You asshole!” Magnus raged as he held the camera up, trying extremely hard to keep his ear splitting grin at bay at the sight in front of him. “I can’t believe you fucking stole my baby!”

Alec just smiled innocently as he continued petting Joyo’s head and rubbing behind his ears, and Joyo, the traitor that he was, purred contently at the attention.

“I don’t know whether to be more pissed at you for stealing my cat or at Joyo for stealing my boyfriend’s affections,” Magnus continued and sighed dejectedly. “I should be the one being petted.”

“Come here,” Alec held out his free arm and Magnus smiled sheepishly before walking over and curling into Alec’s side on the couch, letting Alec run his fingers through the tiny hairs on the back of his head so he didn’t ruin Magnus’ spiked up do. Alec tilted his head down to press a kiss to Magnus’ temple a couple of times and Magnus smiled to himself, content with this little moment of theirs even if it wouldn’t last that long.

Jocelyn and Clary had absolutely adored Alec, and Luke already knew him but Magnus could tell his respect grew for Alec after he saw them together as a couple. Magnus could not have been happier that they had all gotten along and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had teared up at some point with the overwhelming joy and sense of peace that was bubbling up inside of him.

They bought Joyo back to Magnus’ place in Brooklyn after dinner and that’s how they ended up here, with Alec and Joyo practically becoming best buddies leaving Magnus to third wheel in their new relationship.

That said, Magnus couldn’t help the fluttery feeling inside knowing that his cat loved Alec, if anything, it only seemed to confirm what he’s known all along; that Alec will always be the one for him.

“We should get going soon,” Alec’s voice broke Magnus out of his thoughts and he groaned, snuggling deeper into Alec’s side, not really giving two shits that he was recording himself acting like a whiny child.

“It’s too cold,” he complained and Alec chuckled fondly.

“Baby it’s an inside event, and it’s not like we’re walking it there and back. Plus, you’ve got coats and scarves and gloves, you’ll be fine.”

“But it’s not the same as you,” Magnus whined and Alec kissed his cheek before shuffling out of Magnus hold, much to his dismay.

“We can cuddle all you want when we get back, okay?”

Magnus pondered on it for a moment and then sighed in resignation. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Can I at least be on stage with you? You can play guitar and piano with one hand right?”

Alec laughed as he pulled Magnus to his feet. “How about you sit on the grand piano and I can sing my heart out to you while you look pretty,” he suggested and Magnus’ face brightened up.

“Do you think Dad will let me do that?”

“You can ask when we get there,” Alec answered and moved to go to the bedroom where Magnus had left his outfit for the night laid out on the bed.

Magnus pouted as he held the camera to his face. “He better say yes,” he said and turned off the camera, placing it on the coffee table before following in the direction Alec disappeared to.

He was incredibly pleased with his decision to do that as he got a wonderful view of Alec in only his boxers, something that never failed to make Magnus a little flustered.

“Oh my,” Magnus sighed dreamily, sauntering over to Alec and trailing a teasing finger down the side of his neck, all along his chest and stopping just at the waistband of his boxers. “If we didn’t have somewhere to be, I would _ravish_ you my Angel,” he purred and smirked smugly when Alec just about suppressed a shiver.

“Magnus...” Alec breathed out, a slight desperation to his voice that didn’t go unnoticed by Magnus.

“Get dressed Darling,” he whispered, a hairs breadth away from Alec’s lips before he slipped away into the bathroom, grinning as he heard Alec’s little whine of frustration.

Alec slipped into his dark blue fitted jeans and black cashmere sweater before joining Magnus in the bathroom, taking a seat on the closed toilet lid and waiting expectantly.

Magnus was just touching up his makeup and hair, deciding that since it was a relatively small concert in a warm and cosy setting, he’d stay in his – well Alec’s – ‘Lightwood’ hoodie and embroidered jeans.

He added a bit more of a smoky eye and some more gold glitter before turning to Alec, looking him up and down, humming in approval and then doing a little twirl.

“Perfect,” Alec smiled, “as always.”

“Thank you Angel,” Magnus beamed and grabbed the hair product as he gracefully slid into Alec’s lap, straddling his thighs while Alec’s arms wrapped around his waist securely. He rubbed it between his fingers and began styling Alec’s hair to look a little less messy, even though he loved that look.

Once he was done, he let his fingers linger in Alec’s hair and used his grip to tilt Alec’s head up, pressing his lips softly onto Alec’s lightly chapped ones.

Alec responded eagerly, letting his lips slide across Magnus’ and then opening up instantly when Magnus’ tongue swiped along his lower lip. He let Magnus take full control of the kiss, not even bothering to fight for dominance, and when they pulled apart, they panted into the other’s mouths, desperately trying to catch their breath.

“I’m so proud of you my love, and I can’t wait for the world to see that not only are you an incredible musician, but also an incredible man. They’re going to love you,” Magnus whispered in the space between them and heard Alec’s breath catch.

“You think so?” he asked a little self consciously and Magnus had never nodded so fast in his life.

“I know so Angel. Everyone is going to fall in love with your music, just like I did.”

***

Much to Magnus’ dismay, Luke said he _wasn’t_ allowed to lounge on the grand piano that had been bought in for Alec. He tried not to let it get to him but still couldn’t help pouting every time he saw it. That said, Alec kept kissing his pout away so Magnus guessed there were some perks to it.

He was sat sprawled out on the couch in the back listening as Alec went through sound check when Clary and Simon came up to him.

Simon grinned and lifted Magnus’ legs before sitting down and letting them drape over his lap. Maybe to an outsider it may have seemed unusual, but they had known each other for years and though Magnus teased him, Simon was family.

Clary sat down on the other end and let Magnus lay his head in her lap as she fiddled with his earrings and necklaces absentmindedly.

“Everything is gonna change for him now. For both of you, actually,” Simon mused and Magnus hummed in agreement.

This was a big deal. Not only was Alec’s album being released for an extremely popular book turned movie franchise, he was also getting a record deal, and Magnus had heard some of his new songs over the past few months, just little glimpses, and even though his opinion could be seen as biased, Alec’s music was incredible. Not only his talent as a lyricist and singer, but also with his wide range of instruments, he’s practically a one man band that could sweep you off your feet by singing ‘Baa Baa Black Sheep’.

“You guys ready for it?” Clary asked and Magnus sighed as he pondered on it.

“It’ll be difficult, there’s no doubt about that. We’re not going to get that much privacy if we go grocery shopping or anything, and that’s going to be a big bummer...but Alexander deserves this, and I know they’ll all love him and his music. So yes, Biscuit, I’m ready for him to be the world icon that he was born to be.”

Clary grinned at his answer while Simon patted his leg looking at Magnus with awe. “You guys are so OTP,” he said with a dreamy sigh and Magnus playfully hit his chest with his leg.

“Stop drooling you weirdo,” Magnus teased with a wink. 

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, listening in to Alec singing various scales and Magnus grinned like a lovesick idiot every time Alec laughed making Clary and Simon poke his stomach and cheeks to make fun of how whipped he was.

There was no use hiding it though. He loved Alec, and for all he could care, the whole universe could know how smitten he was.

“Magnus?” Luke’s voice called out. “Ah, there you are,” he said as he caught sight of the three of them on the couch. “We’re gonna open the doors soon so if you wanna see Alec before, I’d go now.”

Magnus put on his best puppy dog face causing Luke to roll his eyes in fondness. “Are you one _hundred_ percent sure that I can’t lounge on the piano while Alexander sings?”

“Yes, it’s his first show Magnus,” Luke reasoned. “I don’t need you distracting him, and God knows that the boy will be distracted if you’re parading around on the piano.”

Magnus pouted and got up with a dramatic huff, though he couldn’t quite control his little flutter inside at Luke’s words. It was nice to know Alec was just as ‘whipped’ as Magnus was that even the other’s presence would make them forget about the world.

He sauntered over to the stage and paused when he saw Alec idly running his fingers over the keys on the piano, looking far too adorable lost in thought.

Magnus walked over and hopped up onto the piano, sitting so that his legs were dangling over the keys and right by Alec where he sat on the seat.

“You alright Angel?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Alec answered, voice a little rough with emotion. “I just...trying to remember everything from tonight, you know?”

Magnus smiled gently and reached a hand out to lightly touch Alec’s cheek. “I know Darling,” he whispered as Alec leaned into the touch, closing his eyes briefly.

“I can’t actually believe that I’m here...doing this. It doesn’t feel all that real,” Alec admitted as he looked around the room where there were various tables and a bar at the far end.

“Soon you’ll be selling out stadiums my love, and I’ll be there every step of the way, cheering you along. Your number one fan.” Magnus declared with a grin as he gracefully slid off the piano and into Alec’s lap, wrapping his legs around his waist so that his ankles were crossed over each other by the small of Alec’s back. “It’s real Angel, and you deserve it more than anyone. Just don’t overthink it, enjoy yourself while you do what you love most.”

“Music isn’t what I love most,” Alec confessed instantly, looking directly into Magnus’ eyes, and Magnus’s hand froze from where it was stroking Alec’s cheekbone. His throat tightened and he could feel the wetness of tears in the corners of his eyes as he stared into Alec’s big, beautiful hazel eyes.

“Oh my sweet Angel,” Magnus whispered and leaned down to press his lips against Alec’s. “I love you too, I love you the most.”

A distinct clearing of a throat caused Magnus to pull back from Alec’s sweet, sweet lips and he turned his most angered glare onto the intruder, only to have it soften when he saw Jocelyn standing there.

“Sorry to interrupt lovebirds, but the doors are opening soon and I’m pretty sure this wasn’t the show they signed up for,” she winked and Magnus felt the heat from Alec’s cheeks increase as his hands were softly drawing circles there.

“Of course,” Magnus grinned, pecked Alec’s lips once more and lingering so that their lips brushed together as he spoke. “You’re gonna be marvellous my Darling, I have complete faith in your talent. I love you.”

Alec stole a few more kisses with whispered ‘I love you’s and then reluctantly nudged Magnus off his lap.

Magnus made his way to Jocelyn, and with a wave, they walked off the stage while Alec went in the other direction, getting his microphone set up by Simon.

“Magnus is gonna be so stoked with the surprise,” he grinned and Alec nodded, feeling just as giddy about it.

He had written an original song, something completely inspired by Magnus and after talking to Simon and Luke, they said he could play it tonight for him.

Alec was nervous, but most importantly, he was ready. This was something he had been waiting for his whole life, and even if it wasn’t the biggest of venues with the most extravagant clothing and stages, Alec loved it. It was cosy, more private, and in a way, it was the best thing Alec could ask for for his first ever live concert that wasn’t on the sidewalk of some street.

As the ruckus of excited fans became louder, Alec’s heard pounded faster in his chest. He could see on the opposite side of the stage that Magnus was recording and talking to the camera with Clary and Jocelyn beside him, giggling away. He didn’t realise he was staring until Simon snapped his fingers in front of Alec’s face and he startled, turning to Simon with a sheepish grin.

“Man you guys are like so smitten, no wonder everyone ships Malec,” he teased and Alec fondly rolled his eyes.

“I still can’t believe that _that_ is our ship name.”

“What would you prefer?” Simon began with a raised eyebrow. “Algnus?”

“That sounds like some species of fungus,” Alec scrunched his face up in disgust.

“My point exactly,” Simon grinned and turned to Luke when he appeared beside them, straightening out his suit.

“You ready son?” he asked and Alec inhaled a deep breath before nodding.

Luke patted his cheek before walking on to the stage, smirking as the chattering died down so he could introduce Alec.

***

“Hello my darlings,” Magnus beamed at the camera as Clary and Jocelyn joined him. “So we’re backstage at Alexander’s show, and everybody’s here so he’ll be on soon.” Magnus barely contained his squeal of excitement. “This is going to be fantastic. And Isabelle dear, don’t worry! I’ll get as much footage as I can so you and Mum won’t miss a thing from your brother’s show!”

Clary and Jocelyn shared knowing looks, amused that Magnus didn’t realise he’d referred to Maryse as ‘Mum’. They both knew that Magnus and Alec were going to be together for the rest of their lives. In six short months, they hadn’t ever seen a couple more in love than the pair of them and it was refreshing to see how much they cared about each other. They truly were soulmates so it came as no surprise when Magnus had used ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ to refer to Alec’s parents, and soon, Alec would most probably be doing the same with Luke and Jocelyn.

“He’s going to flip when we announce the news!” Magnus exclaimed cheerfully.

“Oh yeah!” Clary squealed. “We can tell them now! Guess what guys!” she turned to the camera with an excited glint in her eyes. “Dad’s offering Alec a record deal tonight, so he’ll be signed on to their label!”

“We’re going to surprise him at the end of the show,” Magnus smiled and just then, Luke walked onto the stage so Magnus shushed the girls and turned to camera onto Luke’s side profile, wanting to film every bit he could.

“Good evening everyone!” Luke greeted with a dazzling smile. “Now I’d just like to start by saying that when we got the deal with the producers for the film to find their musician, I had never expected to meet someone as amazing as Alec.”

Magnus couldn’t even hide the proud smile on his face at that. He knew Luke’s words were completely genuine and not just out of courtesy and it only made his heart flutter more because yes, Alexander Lightwood was one of the most talented musicians and most wonderful human being to ever exist.

“He came to the audition with his ukulele and skateboard strapped to his back and though I wasn’t there for the actual performance, Simon was. Now usually, I wouldn’t trust Simon’s opinion,” there was a very loud ‘hey’ yelled in indignation and Luke smirked before he continued, “but I’d never seen him so worked up about anything before, and that’s saying something because let me tell you, that kid could probably argue for twenty four hours straight if someone tells him Star Wars sucks.” That earned Luke a burst of laughter from the audience and Clary was cackling beside him. Magnus could even see Alec playfully poking Simon even though there was a blush on his own cheeks from Luke’s praising.

“So anyway, I watched the audition tapes and as soon as Alec’s came on, I knew he was the voice for the films. It was ‘War of Hearts’ that he auditioned with and it perfectly envisioned the connection between two characters of this book. I told Simon to call him immediately to hire him, and since that day forwards, I’ve never seen someone put so much passion and dedication into their music like Alec does. Not only that, but the boy’s a genius and can basically play every instrument there is, which definitely isn’t a downer in this industry.”

“I know he’s going to go incredibly far with his music, I’ve already heard some samples from his new stuff and I am in no way ashamed to admit that one of them bought a tear to my eye. I can’t wait for him to get the recognition he deserves as not only an insanely talented musician but also a wonderful young man. He has a heart of pure gold, plus he makes my son happy and that is a feat that I would have thought impossible, you’re probably all aware of how high maintenance Magnus is-”

“Am not!” Magnus yelled, disbelief painted over his features, causing another round of laughter to wash through the audience and Luke winked at him while Alec blew him a kiss.

“And I call him my family,” Magnus grumbled into the camera with a scowl.

“So without further ado, I present Alec Lightwood!” Luke introduced and Alec came out with a sheepish smile.

Magnus could practically pinpoint the second adrenaline took over Alec’s body as he walked with confidence and determination to Luke.

Luke patted his back with a wide grin and walked backstage in Magnus’ direction.

“Thank you for coming out today,” Alec began with a smile as Magnus and the others made their way into the crowd to their reserved table at the front.

Magnus caught Alec’s eye and winked at him, silently telling him that he was incredibly proud and Alec grinned before turning his attention back to the rest of the audience.

People were shuffling about behind him, setting up with their instruments while Alec talked about his muse for this album, Magnus’s smile a constant on his face through the whole talk as he beamed with pride.

Clary had taken over filming for him so he could whistle and cheer and clap to his heart’s content, something he appreciated dearly, and then Alec announced his first song of the night, ‘This is the Hunt’.

He pulled the strap of his guitar over his head, nodding at Simon who was backstage controlling the electronics, and then the song began.

Magnus hadn’t actually heard it live with the full ensemble. Alec had played it acoustic for him along with every other song on the album, so this was new for him too. He couldn’t say he was surprised by the fact that he loved it though.

As the evening progressed, Alec sang, talked to the audience, answered questions and joked around telling stories about his siblings which made everyone laugh.

Magnus could tell that Alec was in his element, and although he was usually quite reserved and could come across as shy, he completely owned the stage. Not to mention the fact that he sang perfectly, even his high notes and vocal runs seemed to come effortlessly.

As he looked around the room, Magnus could see everyone’s awed and shocked faces, especially at some of Alec’s other original songs that haven’t been heard before today. He smirked at one girl who was absolutely entranced with him, heart eyes boring into every one of Alec’s actions. It didn’t spike up jealously, in fact it was oddly endearing. He was happy that Alec was getting the attention he deserved, just as long as nobody made a move on him because that would definitely be crossing the line.

As Alec finished singing ‘Monsters’, he took a little rest and sat down on the edge of the stage, legs swinging as he sipped his water and answered a few questions.

“Are you gonna make another album of your own stuff?” one boy asked and Magnus tried to hide his grin at the question.

“I’m working on more music,” Alec began and then shook his head at himself. “I’m always working on new music actually, but I’ve written a lot in these past months and I’d like to think that after this film comes out, I’ll get to release more. I’ll also post on YouTube, so there’s that if I don’t make another album.” He smiled and pointed to another girl who got handed a microphone by one of Luke’s employees.

“Are you gonna do any collaborations for your music? Like write with someone?” she asked and Alec grinned while nodding excessively. Magnus couldn’t help but coo a little at how adorable he was.

“Yeah! I actually wrote something with Simon while we were recording everything else, it didn’t go on the album but the producers said they might put it in the film. It’s called ‘Fragile World’. Simon was great and I think it’ll be great to work with him again.”

There was a sudden uproar of people chanting ‘play it’ and Alec looked at Luke with questioning eyes.

He nodded his confirmation and Alec beamed before getting up to stand. “Yo Si!” he called out, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater and rolling his neck a little. “You up for it?” he asked when Simon made eye contact from the side of the stage and everyone screamed, eager to hear their song.

“Yeah dude,” Simon grinned, walking out onto the stage with a dorky grin at the audience.

“Okay, um...” Alec looked around the stage, a little like a lost puppy causing Magnus and a lot of the others in the crowd to coo at him. He grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair, messing up what Magnus had styled, not that he minded in the slightest since Alec’s jumper rode up a little at the movement revealing a sliver of ivory skin that Magnus licked his lips at.

“It’s not gonna be as full on as what we wrote, we don’t have a keyboard or the sampling pad...” he trailed off.

“Use two guitars Angel!” Magnus called out, “Shiloh can play too, an acoustic version of it will be lovely.”

Another round of ‘aww’s passed through the audience at Magnus’ pet name along with giggles for how he addressed Simon and Alec grinned and nodded in thanks.

Both he and Simon situated themselves on the edge of the stage, legs dangling again with guitars in their laps. They muttered between themselves for a few moments before turning to face the crowd and Alec counted them in.

Simon played chords while Alec added the melody that Magnus remembered was sampled in their original and then Simon began singing.

_Got a drop in my throat, chill in my bones, when no one’s around,_

_See a light and a flare, nobody’s there, they don’t hear a sound,_

And then Alec came in, singing the higher harmony...

_Oh the burden that I face, inside every night,_

_I’m a stranger when I wake, wake up in your eyes,_

Magnus and Clary sang along to the next lines, waving their arms in the air...

_When the world I’ve come to know,_

_Is a replica of our own,_

_Forever alone,_

This song was one of Magnus’ favourites. Well actually, they were _all_ his favourite, but he especially loved this one, and this acoustic version of it with Simon’s vocals and Alec’s harmonies made the overall song a lot more delicate which in Magnus’ opinion made the meaning of the lyrics a lot more effective.

Everyone cheered as they finished and Magnus could see a light blush dusting Simon’s cheeks. He was usually behind the scenes even though he was a talented musician and Magnus was proud that he got his moment too tonight.

“Thanks dude,” Alec beamed and pulled Simon into a side hug, letting the guitar swing around to his back when he got up. “Well,” he said to the crowd once he was alone on the stage again, “there you have ‘Fragile World’.”

Magnus heard someone yell ‘that better be in the movie’ and he grinned, yelling a “fuck yeah!” in return only to have Luke to slap a hand over his mouth.

“Honestly Magnus,” Alec chuckled fondly as he shook his head, “your manners can sometimes be abysmal.”

“I love you too!” Magnus responded, cupping either side of his mouth to amplify his voice and Alec blushed but grinned at him.

***

As the set continued on, Alec fell more and more in love with performing. Seeing everyone’s reaction to his music, to see the tension slip out of their shoulders or blinding smiles on their faces, it was honestly one of the most rewarding things that he’s ever experienced.

It was made one hundred times better with seeing Magnus singing along to his songs or winking, smiling and blowing kisses at him every now and then. He knew then that every show he had in the future wouldn’t be the same if Magnus wasn’t there with him.

When the time was coming for his set to end, he sang his second final song, ‘War of Hearts’, and every time he sang the like ‘I can’t help but love you’, he looked directly at Magnus.

Just the single line felt like it summed everything up for Alec, because even if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to stop loving Magnus. It was absurd, only six months into a relationship yet knowing that there would be no one else he could ever possibly love like he loves Magnus.

His expression was disgustingly sappy and he knew Izzy would tease him about it later but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Magnus was beautiful and he was entirely _his_.

When the song was finished, he could see disappointed faces among the crowd since they knew off the set list that that was his last listed song.

Alec grinned, and just as he was about to announce that he had a surprise, something softly hit the side of his face. He frowned and looked down at the rose, feeling another hit his shoulder, then turned to the direction they were being lobbed from to find Magnus walking towards him, a humongous smile on his beautiful face.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked.

“I’m congratulating you with flowers Darling, what does it look like I’m doing?” Magnus grinned.

 _“Magnus is so hot,”_ someone said near the stage and Alec, without thinking, mumbled a “yeah, he is”, forgetting that everyone could hear him from the microphone.

“Thanks?” he said as Magnus leaned up to kiss his cheek, earning a symphony of coos from the audience.

“Well we have a surprise for you, Angel.” Magnus declared and Alec frowned before looking behind Magnus to see Simon and Clary carrying a ginormous sign reading ‘Welcome to Jade Wolf Alec!”

Alec, too stunned and confused to think about his words, breathed out an eloquent “what the fuck?” and Magnus scoffed, muttering “and you say my manners are abysmal.”

“We’re signing you on bro!” Simon announced happily and Alec stared in shock at him, then at Clary, then Luke and Jocelyn who were beaming at him from the table in the audience and then finally his gaze settled on Magnus who was grinning like a mad man at him.

“Fo-for real?” Alec stammered and Magnus took his hand, interlacing their fingers as he nodded.

“For real Angel, you’re signed on.” Magnus whispered and Alec leaped, falling into Magnus’ arms and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Alec didn’t even realise when Simon and Clary had joined their hug as well as Luke and Jocelyn who came up onto the stage, too overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events.

He didn’t want to cry. It was his first show. He couldn’t cry. But still, he felt a few traitorous tears slip down his cheeks and he wiped them away furiously before Magnus’ hands came up to cup his face and wipe them away with a lot more gentleness and care than Alec offered himself.

Once he’d regained some sense of awareness, he wrapped his arms around Luke’s middle muttering words of thanks as Luke patted the back of his head in such a fatherly gesture that Alec had to force himself not to break down.

As he exchanged hugs with the rest of his new family, the crowd were cheering for him, whistling and clapping in congratulations. When they made their way off the stage, everyone bar from Magnus giving him a thumbs up in good luck for his surprise for Magnus, he turned to face the audience again with a huge smile and breathed out shakily.

“Holy shit...”he said, earning himself a few giggles and a fond shake of the head from Luke and Jocelyn. “Wow, okay. That just happened. I...I can’t thank you enough for coming out today and supporting my music, whether it was from the beginning or a couple of hours ago, and I can’t wait to write more for you guys...” Alec licked his lips and closed his eyes briefly before turning them to face Magnus. “Hi.”

Magnus chuckled and a small smile appeared on his face. “Hi yourself,” he said, almost too quietly for Alec to hear.

“I um...I have a surprise too. For you. A surprise.”

Magnus simply raised an eyebrow and Alec cleared his throat as he gathered his words in his head.

“I wrote you a song,” he blurted out, ignoring the wave of ‘aww’s that came with that statement.

In all honesty, he completely forgot about the crowd, his gaze only focusing on Magnus, his attention all on him and no one else.

“Yeah?” Magnus asked breathily, biting his lower lip. Whether it was to hide its trembling or the grin that wanted to escape, he didn’t know.

“Yeah, uh...um, I can play it for you-wait, no. I _will_ play it, uh-” Alec, suddenly realising the crowd was there turned to them to see mostly amused expressions. “If that’s cool with you guys...” he said to the audience and got a few giggles in return along with various yells and shouts of ‘play it!’

“Okay. Great.” He nodded before repeating himself, “great.” With another enthusiastic nod, Alec turned back to look at Magnus as he spoke. “So uh, this song is called ‘Perfect’, and it’s for Magnus.”

Magnus bit back a groan at his sweet, adorable boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to just take a bite out of him. Nicely, of course.

As Alec turned to go back to the piano, Magnus shot up from his seat with an almost strangled “wait!”

Alec turned back to look at him as the crowd fell silent, waiting to see what he paused for.

“Dad,” he began as he faced Luke, “can I go sit on the piano this time? Please?” Magnus asked with his best puppy dog eyes and Luke relented with a heavy but fond sigh and a wave of his hand toward the stage.

Magnus smiled in thanks as he walked away, Clary and Simon patting his arm with a little smile that screamed ‘I knew about this’.

Alec held out his hand for Magnus to help him up the steps, something that Magnus tried not to swoon at, and they walked to the piano hand in hand, Magnus picking up some stray roses on the way.

Before Magnus could push himself up, Alec grabbed him by the hips and lifted him to sit how he had before the show started and once again, his legs dangled by Alec’s side as he took a seat on the piano stool.

The whole audience was silently watching, only some minuscule coos to be heard, something that both Alec and Magnus blocked out as they stared at each other.

“Anytime now Lightwood!” Clary yelled causing Alec and Magnus to snap out of it and a few chuckles to travel around off the stage.

“Alright Fray,” he grumbled and cleared his throat before placing the tambourine on the stand that was just to the side of the piano.

With a deep inhale, he closed his eyes and pressed his fingers down on the keys as he sang,

_I found a love,_

_For me,_

_Darling just dive right in,_

_Follow my lead,_

_I found a boy,_

_Beautiful and sweet,_

_I never knew you were that someone, waiting for me,_

At this point, the lights had been dimmed low with a single warm white spotlight on Alec and Magnus, something that neither of them noticed. The audience had used their phones, waving them in the air in time to the song.

_‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,_

_Not knowing what it was,_

_I will not give you up,_

_This time,_

_Darling just kiss me slow,_

_Your heart is all I own,_

_And in your eyes you’re holding mine,_

Alec smiled up at Magnus sweetly, tears glistening in his eyes as well as Magnus’ as he sang the chorus and gently tapped the tambourine on the second and fourth beat of every bar,

_Baby I’m,_

_Dancing in the dark,_

_With you between my arms,_

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_Listening to our favourite song,_

_When you said you looked a mess,_

_I whispered underneath my breath,_

_But you heard it,_

_Darling you look perfect tonight,_

Magnus inhaled sharply, listening closely to every single word that left Alec’s lips and fighting himself to not just burst out crying.

In the audience, Luke and Jocelyn smiled at each other, happy that their son had found someone that would love him heart and soul. They smiled upon the sight of their kids, both with shiny eyes as Alec played and sang beautifully while Magnus didn’t even blink as his gaze was fixed on his love, absently stroking the petals on the rose he was holding.

Alec thought back to the beginning of their relationship when Magnus came out as he sang the next verse.

_I found a man,_

_Stronger than anyone I know,_

_He shares my dreams; I hope that someday I’ll share his home,_

_I found a love,_

_To carry more than just my secrets,_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own,_

_We are still kids but we’re so in love,_

_Fighting against all odds,_

_I know we’ll be alright, this time,_

_Darling just hold my hand,_

_Be mine and I’ll be your man,_

_I see my future in your eyes,_

Alec gulped back his tears, not wanting to let them spill as he poured his heart out to Magnus, barely even registering that everyone was watching them. He felt a little worried about it though, nervous that Magnus might think him too forward talking about their future and children, especially in a song that anyone can listen to, but when he looked up to catch Magnus’ beautiful eyes boring into his, he saw only love and promise. He saw his future.

_Baby I,_

_Dancing in the dark,_

_With you between my arms,_

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_Listening to our favourite song,_

_I have faith in what I see,_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person,_

_And he looks perfect,_

_I don’t deserve this,_

_You look perfect, tonight._

Alec sniffled a little as he played the last note and slowly looked up to meet Magnus’ gaze.

The room was completely silent, waiting anxiously for Magnus’ reaction as he sat staring at Alec, and Alec tried to not fiddle with his hands in anticipation for Magnus’ response.

Magnus was speechless, clearly, if his silent staring was anything to go by. It wasn’t just the beautiful and simple backing music or the lyrics that accompanied it; it was the way Alec sang it with such honesty and sincerity that Magnus’ heart felt like it literally leaped out of his chest to find its home within Alec’s hold.

Without thinking twice, Magnus lowered his hand to let the lid fall softly to cover the piano keys and blinked for what felt like the first time in minutes, letting the tears that had formed on his lower waterline to fall.  

In a swift move, he reached one hand out to cup Alec’s face, the other going to tangle in his now messy locks and lowered his body so he was sitting on the covered keys of the piano and softly pressed his lips to Alec’s.

A blur of coos and cheers along with some whistles were heard but to both Magnus and Alec, the sound was muffled as if they were underwater, the only clear thing they heard being the other’s rapid heartbeat.

Magnus kissed Alec softly as if he had all the time in the world, cradling his head as if he were something so precious, which to Magnus, he was.

Alec was the most precious and dearest thing to him.

There was no tongue or teeth or biting, just soft but passionate brushes of lips against lips and Alec lightly sucking on Magnus’ plump lower lip, something that Magnus had found he loved to do no matter what type of kiss they were exchanging.

 

When they pulled apart, what felt like hours later, Magnus kept his lips close to Alec’s letting their breath mingle in the tiny space between.

“I love you so, _so_ much, my sweet Alexander, my darling Angel.” Magnus whispered and Alec leaned forward to capture his lips again.

If Luke hadn’t come on the stage to speak, his voice making Magnus’ hearing clear again as if he’d resurfaced, Magnus was sure he would have blurted out ‘marry me’.

Alec rose to his feet, not really listening to what Luke was saying, something with ‘thank you’ in it. He pulled Magnus to him and hugged him tight, breathing in Magnus’ scent that was _home._ Feeling the warmth of his body that would always heat up Alec no matter where he was, inside and out.

 

Every so often, a stray tear would slip down one of their cheeks and the other would gently wipe it away with a soft smile full of love and adoration. Every time, a proud certainty washed over Magnus as he realised, _yes, this one’s mine._

Alec held Magnus’ hand in a tight grip and sniffled a little before walking back to the front of the stage, Magnus in tow and they smiled at the cheery audience, a good majority of them with glistening eyes making both Alec and Magnus feel a little less silly for crying.

His voice was a little broken and breathy but Alec could honestly care less since everyone else seemed to only smile wider as he spoke, “Thank you so much for coming out today, I really hoped you enjoyed the show. Goodnight!”

Magnus waved and they all walked off to the side, meeting with Clary, Jocelyn and Simon backstage, all of which instantly pulled them into a big group hug.

“Alec, sweetheart your song was beautiful. I can tell you right now that people are going to be using that as their first dance at weddings,” Jocelyn praised and Alec blushed a little but smiled anyway, happy that they liked the song.

More importantly, he was happy Magnus liked it. And he definitely did, if his blinding smile and damp eyes were anything to go by. His gaze was nothing short of loving and adoring and Alec felt overwhelmed with the intensity of it.

“I told you that you guys were OTP,” Simon said with a watery grin. “I don’t know if you saw ‘cause you guys were like lost in each other’s eyes and stuff but there wasn’t a dry eye out there, literally man everyone was crying. Even the grown ass men that looked like they could squish me between their hands were wiping away tears.”

Alec laughed along with the others at that, joy bubbling inside of him knowing that he’d bought people to tears with just his music.

He was exhausted, but it had been the best beginning of his career that he could have hoped for, and as Magnus promised, he was right by his side the whole way.

***

When they got back home, they both shared a quick shower trading soft, lazy kisses before getting ready for bed.

Magnus pulled on one of Alec’s long sleeved t shirts over his boxers while Alec opted for just underwear, always getting too hot in the night when wrapped in Magnus’ arms.

They settled in bed together, Joyo curled up on the pillow just above their heads, and turned on the camera, filming a goodnight for the day’s eventful vlog.

Alec kept yawning – since he’d been up for over eighteen hours – and in turn caused Magnus to yawn too. Quite adorably in Alec’s non-biased opinion.

“It’s been a long day darlings,” Magnus mumbled and Alec hummed in agreement, snuggling further against Magnus and burying his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

Alec mumbled something incoherent against Magnus’ skin making him giggle despite his tiredness.  

“What was that Angel?”

“It was fun,” Alec said simply.

“Indeed it was. You were incredible my Darling,” Magnus murmured.

“Thankssss,” Alec slurred and shifted again to get more comfortable, already falling asleep as he quietly mumbled, “G’night...love you Magnusss.”

Magnus smiled fondly at him and pressed a sweet kiss to Alec’s hair before turning back to the camera with tired eyes.

“I hope you enjoyed this vlog, it has definitely been one of my busier ones, but as dear Alexander here said, it was fun.” Alec was fast asleep against Magnus, his breaths coming out as soft, tickling puffs against Magnus’ neck. “I’m not sure what we have planned for tomorrow but I saw on twitter that a lot of you lovelies have suggested some video ideas for us so maybe we can film some of them, but for now, goodnight darlings.” Magnus blew a kiss, turned the camera off and placed it on the bedside flicking the lamp off too. He snuggled back up to Alec who was softly snoring away and kissed his nose.

“I love you too Alexander.”

***

The next day, Magnus posted the vlog titled:

_Who doesn’t like cows? That’s madness._

**MalecLightBane**

I love how Mags just like completely blanked out when Alec walked in after his run like wow he’s whipped lol and Alec’s song was perfect ;)

> **ellabanexo**
> 
> **\+ MalecLightBane** Ikr they’re so freaking cute omg.

**TMIfan**

“I didn’t get my morning cuddles, I didn’t get my morning kisses, I didn’t get my morning fu-” I’m fucking dead! Magnus you little thirsty shit!

> **maureenbrown**
> 
> **+TMIfan** that was so funny lol and did anyone hear that little kiss sound when alec said forgive me your highness? What did he fucking kiss??!!
> 
> **magnificentmagnus**
> 
> + **maureenbrown +TMIfan** probably like his leg *squeal* and Mags deffo got his morning fuck. Alec had a fucking hickey on his neck after the shower like omg
> 
> **Maureenbrown**
> 
> **+magnificentmagnus +TMIfan b** oyfriends that shower together stay together. #malecforever

**Bellaamore**

You deserve every single one of your followers Mags I’m so proud of you and we deffo need to see Alec doing your makeup. Chapstick challenge too!

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+Bellaamore** Thank you dear! And I’ll add it to our list of possible videos x

**justanothermalecshipper**

Why are they so fucking cute like Alec feeding him while he does his makeup I want one! And I was so confused by your snap earlier with the cow emoji but I see where it came from now Alec is so precious

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+justanothermalecshipper** you can’t have mine ;)  Alexander is precious. Let’s start a petition for his brilliant idea of cow showers and Jacuzzis. #cowrights

**AriaBertozzi**

I was at this show and it was fucking amazing. Alec is so talented and he and Magnus were so sweet! Magnus was like smiling the whole time, singing along and being the best supportive boyfriend, shouting out things from time to time and then like the roses, that was completely adorable. And Alec being a complete gentleman and holding out his hand to Magnus to help him on stage and lifting him up to help him sit. Seriously these two are #relationshipgoals I’m so glad I got to see them in person. #malec

**malecslays**

That story from Alec’s childhood is the funniest thing

> **MalecAngel**
> 
> **+malecslays** Izzy interrupting Jace about Alec’s age made me laugh more than it should have
> 
> **alecarchwood**
> 
> **+malecslays +MalecAngel** “Alec and the other two who can’t sing” that should have definitely continued lol Alec’s always been a salty ass even as a kid I love him #saltyalec #sassyalec #malec
> 
> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+alecarchwood +malecslays +MalecAngel** A salty ass with a great ass ;)
> 
> **alecarchwood**
> 
> **+MagnusBane +malecslays +MalecAngel** OH MY GOD I’M FUCKING DEAD.

**lucyrichards**

CAN WE TALK ABOUT SASS LEVEL IN THIS VID PLS!  “I guess he was due one sooner or later,” –Magnus to Jace and then Mags’ dad talking about Simon honestly this is amazing.

> **TMIfan**
> 
> **+lucyrichards** Maryse fucking Lightwood outing all of Alec’s childhood secrets literally gives me life and then Luke fucking Garroway calling Magnus high maintenance honestly these parents are legends.
> 
> **AnnieSaunders**
> 
> **+TMIfan +lucyrichards** but for real, who needs an actual version of their in the jungle cause that shit sounded fucking magical

**ElizaGonzales**

CONGRATULATIONS ALEC!!! MY FUCKING BABIES OH MY GOSH ALEC YOUR _SONG!_ It was beautiful and you guys are like the sweetest thing ever and THEY FINALLY FUCKING KISSED THANK YOU CLARY FOR RECORDING IT #claryisanangel #maleckiss

> **MillyEllis**
> 
> **+ElizaGonzales** THEY WERE ADORABLE! I love how Alec stuttered and tripped over his words when he was telling Mags about the song and then Mags asking his dad if he can go sit on the piano and THAT KISS. My life is complete #maleckiss #relationship goals

**toothlessxhiccup**

Did you see how Mags called Maryse ‘mom’ and the sleepy cuddling boyfriends was the cutest thing ever why am I so single :(

**RaphaelSantiago**

I guess the song was okay... and that nerdy kid who sang with your boy toy  was so nerdy

> **CatarinaLoss**
> 
> **+RaphaelSantiago** Are you actually giving a sort of compliment Raphie? I never thought I’d see the day.
> 
> **ElizaGonzales**
> 
> **+CatarinaLoss +RaphaelSantiago** OMG I SHIP IT I SHIP IT!!! #saphael
> 
> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **\+ ElizaGonzales +CatarinaLoss +RaphaelSantiago** Don’t worry Raph, I’ll introduce you to dear Sigourney. I’m sure you’ll get on wonderfully.
> 
> **RaphaelSantiago**
> 
> **+MagnusBane + ElizaGonzales +CatarinaLoss** I hate you Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> My friend Eliza told me to use Ed Sheeran's Perfect for this chapter, and it got me thinking that in the future, if you think a particular song will be good to use as Alec's in this series, let me know and I'll try and work it in. 
> 
> Also, I feel like I did too many comments in this one, since the 'vlog' spanned over two chapters, I had to try and include it all so sorry if there's too many and some of them don't make sense since the scenes were in the previous chapter.
> 
> As for the next part in this series, it will probably be 'Magnus' Big Break' where he and Alec go to the premiere of Magnus' movie. If you have any other recommendations, let me know and I'll see what I can do. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
